1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, for example, as illustrated in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 10-323326, there has been an endoscope apparatus capable of outputting a freeze image for which a movie is made to stand still.
The conventional endoscope apparatus picks up images by a frame-sequential method of successively picking up respective images of red, green and blue (abbreviated as “RGB” hereinafter), superimposing the respective images of the RGB and combining the images into one image, so as to observe a subject in a higher resolution. When the image of a moving subject is picked up by the frame-sequential method, sometimes the subject moves before pickup of the respective images of the RGB is completed, causing a color shift. In the conventional endoscope apparatus, a technique of calculating a color shift amount from shifts of edges of respective colors and outputting the image with a minimum color shift amount in a movie as a freeze image has been proposed.